fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The ninja turtle
The teenage mutant ninja turtles Breaking news, the Jurassic World dinosaurs have just escaped from their island and are heading right toward New York City! Little did the city know the dinosaurs did not come for them. They only come for four creatures, the ninja turtles. Their names are Michelangelo, Ralph, Leonardo, and Donatello. If you haven’t heard about the ninja turtles they are brothers who got mutated when they were young and they had a master who was a rat who went by the name Splinter which also was mutated. Splinter took and raised them down in the sewer for many of years. Then one day, he was cleaning and found a karate book and taught his self. and then taught his sons which was the ninja turtles. The ninja turtles are relentless and has each other’s back no matter what. As soon as they heard about the Jurassic world dinosaurs in New York City they was pumped up and ready to go. But what they didn’t know is that they was outnumbered 5,000 to four. Michelangelo insisted, “Let’s go get them right now.” Leonardo responded, “NO! We need to make a plan or we will get killed before killing any of them.” Donnie and Ralph agreed with Leonardo so Michelangelo got upset and while the other were making plans Michelangelo was drinking his orange crush stash and eating pizza and wouldn’t share it. So they’re down in the sewer thinking of a plan to take down 5,000 thousand dinosaurs when they are only four of them. After thinking for a few minutes they thought of a plan they could not let been seen and take them out above ground on buildings while they are off guard. So they all suit up and head above ground to take them out. Well there plan was working intill all 5,000 dinosaurs saw them. Michelangelo blurted, “Find shelter,” Donnie replied, “Try to fight them of a little longer guys” They fight for about 25 minutes and then listen to Michelangelo and shelter and go through the air vents came out and went back down to their sewer. They took out 400 dinosaurs and have 4,600 dinosaurs left. Raphael suggested, “We should just go out there and fight and have each other’s back like brothers are supposed to do” Michelangelo replied, “Yes! Let’s go” Donnie yelled, “Are you crazy? We just got our butt kicked and you want to go back out there and fight” Michelangelo responded, “Our plan didn’t work so what else can we do” Donnie screamed, “Not be stupid like you and get killed.” Michelangelo thought and thought to his self but finally agreed with Donnie but Raphael and Leo disagreed with them and was stubborn and wouldn’t listen to them. So Leo and Raphael went out by their self and tried to fight the Jurassic world. Donnie and Michelangelo looked for them down in the sewer but they could never find them and then it hit them like a bomb. “OH NO!” shouted Donnie. Michelangelo worried, “what, what’s wrong Donnie?” Donnie said, “They went above ground by their self their going to get killed. Suit up lets go get them.” They head up above ground and they was nothing but dinosaurs walking around and no sight of Leo and Raphael. But in the corner of Donnie’s eye they saw them on the ground face down with puddles of blood beneath them. They walked over there to check their pulse and they wasn’t none. They were killed. Mikey and Donnie could not believe that they were dead. It was heartbreaking that there brothers were now gone. But on the other hand it made them mad and more eager to kill the Jurassic world dinosaurs. But they could not do it by their self. Donnie new were some help was and him and Mikey suited up and headed Texas to get the transformers. When they arrived there they did not believe how big the transformers were. Donnie asked, “Something bad has happened in New York City and we need your help.” Optimus Prime replied, “Well I haven’t did anything in a while so I guess I could help. I will round bumble bee up and will head out.” Donnie said, “Thank you so much” They rounded up everyone and headed up to New York City. The dinosaurs did not know what was coming to them and wouldn’t stand a chance. As soon as Optimus Prime seen them he knew it was a piece of cake. So the four took out every dinosaur in five hours and finally the city was relieved. The city applauded the transformers for coming to save the city. Optimus Prime said, “Not a better was to spend a day than helping and saving a wonderful city. I’m sorry for your brothers loses but it’s time for me to head back but, always remember that as brothers always have teamwork and have each other’s back and you will always be successful.” At the end of the day the city was Happy but the city was a mess but the construction workers and the citizens will help rebuild the city. They held a funeral for Leo and Raphael and layed there mask on the casket. Michelangelo said, “We have to move on and keep what we had going and save the city.” Donnie replied, “Yes we do let’s go to the sewer and rest. And in the morning it’s a brand-new day and we are brothers and have each other’s back.” Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:Action Category:Funny